


Christmas surprise

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [43]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas!, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: The thing is – Derek is awful at keeping secrets from him, has been since they started dating five fucking years ago, so when he started lying about going to the mall at odd hours, blushed when Stiles eyed the fucking huge box under their Christmas tree and then used sex to distract him, Stiles just knew.Or he thought he did.Because inside the box there was another box and inside that other box another box and so on until he opened the smaller box, his heart pounding inside his chest, only to find a Batman Action Figure where his wedding ring was supposed to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: Sterek, box within a box within a box for Xmas until the smallest box inside is a ring box for a Christmas proposal!

“I’m just – I’m going to take a shower.” Stiles says eventually, backing off slowly towards the stairs.

Derek gives him a confused look. “Are you okay? Did you – did you not like the gift? I can go buy something else, I mean – I’m sure there must be a store open somewhere. Maybe. Probably.”

Shit, Stiles is an asshole. “No, no!” He runs towards Derek, cups his face with both hands and kisses his cute pout away. “I loved it! It’s Batman! Who wouldn’t love it?”

“But –”

“I was just surprised. You know I’m awful with surprises.” Stiles manages a smile, or at least he thinks so, it’s hard to tell when it feels like his heart is breaking.

The thing is – Derek is awful at keeping secrets from him, has been since they started dating five  _fucking_ years ago, so when he started lying about going to the mall at odd hours, blushed when Stiles eyed the fucking _huge_ box under their Christmas tree and then used sex to distract him, Stiles just  _knew_.

Or he thought he did.

Because inside the box there was another box and inside that other box another box and so on until he opened the smaller box, his heart pounding inside his chest, only to find a Batman Action Figure where his wedding ring was supposed to be.

“Then why do you look sad?” Derek keeps asking, running his hands over Stiles’ arms frantically, like in search for a possible injury.

“I’m not sad, Derek.” Stiles says, throwing his arms over Derek’s shoulder. “Just hangover, I shouldn’t have mixed vodka and tequila last night.” It’s only a half lie, the Christmas parties at Scott’s are always fucking insane.

Derek snorts. “Probably not, though I enjoyed the heartfelt confessions. Drunk you is much more romantic.”

“Sober me is romantic too!” Stiles protests, glaring when Derek shakes his head fondly. “I am, shut up asshole!”

“Obviously I was wrong.” Derek snarks, laughing when Stiles punches his shoulder. “I can just feel the love.”

“Oh, it’s on, big guy!” Stiles narrows his eyes. Now it’s fucking _personal_. “I’ll romance your pants off tonight, just wait and _see_.”

“I’ll be ready.” Derek smirks. “Now go take a shower, you’re starting to smell.”

“I thought you liked the way I smell.”

“Oh, I do.” Derek says, burying his face in Stiles’ neck and inhaling pointedly as if to prove his point. “Just not when it’s covered by alcohol and vomit.”

“That’s Scott’s fault! He should have told me Allison had just fed Haley, I wouldn’t have tickled her otherwise.”

“Liar.” Derek kisses him softly. “Go, I’ll get breakfast ready.”

“You better.” Stiles says, slapping Derek’s ass and winking when he glares. “Love you.” He shouts as he walks into the bathroom, sighing.

They have a pretty awesome life together, Derek loves him and Stiles loves Derek. They don’t need to get _married_ , that’s an Allison and Scott thing, Stiles doesn’t _want_ that.

Except he totally does.

Fuck his life.

–

“I hope you made pancakes.” He says, walking into the kitchen, hair still a little wet as he pulls one of Derek’s shirts on. “And coffee, damn I want – what.” The kitchen is empty, spotless. No Derek and no breakfast and no coffee. “Did you leave me? It’s fucking Christmas, Derek, you don’t break up with people on Christmas.”

“Are you done coming up with stupid ideas?” Derek calls from the backyard. “Because my knees are starting to hurt and you’re ruining the surprise.”

“A surprise that requires you to be on your knees? Am I getting a blowjob?” Stiles rushes to their yard, all thoughts of marriage or break ups forgotten. “A Christmas blowjob? Are you dressed as Santa? Come on, Derek, I know you –”

“I don’t even know how your mind works.” Derek says, but it’s fond and Stiles’ entire brain short-circuits. “But I guess I’ll have the rest of my life to try and figure it out, if you want that is.”

Stiles closes his eyes, shakes his head, opens his eyes again. Nope, not an hallucination. Derek is still on his knees, still smiling beautifully, still holding a ring on his stretched out hand, still ruining Stiles’ life.

“Oh my God.”

“Stiles, do you –”

“I’ll kill you.” Stiles ends up blurting out. “After we get married, because I love you. And I hate you. I’ll kill you.”

Derek snorts. “So you actually want the ring or –”

“Hell yes, gimme.” He makes grabby hands but when Derek stands and reaches out for his hand, Stiles kisses him instead. Fuck, they are engaged, he will kiss Derek _so_ much. “Asshole.”

Derek pulls back, kisses the tip of his nose. “Sorry.”

“No, don’t, it was amazing.” He says. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Derek says back, easily. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.” Stiles smiles, happy to know he will get to share this one and many more with the love of his life.

Merry Christmas indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr!](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com)


End file.
